


Три слова

by Enchantress_Enn, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О способах признаться в чувствах, не признаваясь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три слова

Три слова.  
Слишком мало. Слишком много.  
Всего три простых слова, которые люди произносят десятки раз за день – не задумываясь, заменяя ими «извини, я забыл о тебе, но не хочу получить по шее», «мне нечего сказать», «я привязан к тебе так, что это больно», «не уходи», «будь со мной», «я хочу тебя в постель, иначе никак».  
За без малого век Стив и Баки не произносят их ни разу: в юности чувства не имели названия и пугали, а потом была война.  
Многие их традиции родом из сороковых. Когда каждый день смерть ходит за тобой по пятам, становишься суеверным, например, учишься не озвучивать хорошее, чтобы не сглазить.  
Прошло больше семидесяти лет – песок в часах ледяного гроба, – а Стив так и не избавился от своего оберега – молчания.  
Он играет понятиями, путает следы, как заяц на мокрой от росы траве. Он раскидывает тут и там приманки наудачу и до сих пор не решается сказать вслух три простых слова.  
Терзаемый своими демонами Баки тоже молчит.  
В то время как другие люди прячут за этими словами, как за щитом, сотни зачастую неприглядных мотивов, Стив и Баки словно запечатлены на негативах – ищут десятки замен для них.  
«Как ты любишь», – шепчет утрами Стив, проходя по самому краю обрыва, и греет руку Баки чашкой кофе.  
Три простых слова. Других, но тех самых.  
«Я сам, отдыхай», – осаживает хозяйственные порывы Стива Баки, прогоняя его залечивать ссадины после очередной миссии.  
Три действительно простых слова.  
«Стив, не уходи».  
«Баки, я здесь».  
«Стив, все хорошо».  
«Ты не виноват».  
«Я буду рядом».  
«Я не уйду».  
«Я так беспокоился».  
«Ты просто кретин».  
«Нельзя так рисковать».  
«Таскай везде щит!»  
Три самых простых слова в мире.  
«Стив, я тебя...»  
«Я знаю, Баки».  
«Я тоже. Безумно».


End file.
